Destination Destiny
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. A family vacation that brings not only happiness, but love. Along with a bit of chaos. Because when you have that many Uchihas together, nothing goes as planned. Note: An OC Story
1. Not So Pleasant Surprise

**Destination Destiny**

_Chapter One_

-Not So Pleasant Surprise-

Uchiha Kurogané rolled over in his bed and buried his face in his pillow, loving the smell of his freshly cleaned, crisp sheets. He opened his eyes, revealing bright jade depths that were covered slightly by his spiky ebony hair, his lone white streak hanging over his left eye. Raising his arms above his head in a stretch, he let out a content sigh as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He looked around his childhood bedroom, taking everything in.

The room was bare for the most part, since all of his pictures and books were in his apartment near the university's campus, but it was still his room. The things he hadn't felt like taking were still lying around, and at the foot of his bed was his large duffel bag with all of his clothes. Clothes that he would get his parent's maid to wash for him later.

This was what he loved about coming home for holidays and summer. He never had to worry about a thing, because his mother took care of him. It wasn't that he was lazy or incapable, he knew how to cook and do laundry, he just preferred not to. Besides, she seemed to take such joy from coddling him, despite him being twenty-two years old, he figured he would let her be happy. His twin sister did the same thing, so it wasn't like he had to feel guilty for it or anything.

Yesterday he and Izumi had arrived back home for their summer vacations, and everything had been pretty hectic. The entire family had gotten together for a welcome home lunch, which half of the Uchihas didn't even want to be at, and then after that his parents had decided the four of them needed to go bowling, followed by a late movie. He was glad that they had missed him and his sister so badly, but honestly, he was looking forward to them mellowing out over the next week or so and giving him his space. He hated more than anything to be forced to spend time with his family.

He threw his covers back and stood, stretching out his muscles once more. Then he walked out into the hall, nearly bumping into his younger sister. "Hey Zuzu." He yawned, covering his mouth and gesturing for her to walk ahead of him to the breakfast table.

"Morning Kuro." She smiled, skipping ahead. Her long black hair, perfect even in the morning, was straight and gorgeous, stopping near the small of her back. Like her brother, she had a prominent white streak, though hers was on the right side of her head. "Aren't you so happy to be home Kurogané?" she asked, glancing back at him with her stormy grey depths.

"As happy as I _can_ be." he shrugged. "Ask me in a week and I'll probably have a different answer."

She laughed. "Don't pretend you don't miss mommy." She said heading into the dining room when she smelled fresh pancakes. "Morning!" she declared, seeing her father at the table, reading the paper.

The white haired man looked up and smiled. "Good morning princess." He said, looking up with a mirrored stormy gaze and smiling at his daughter. He looked similar to Kurogané, with black undertones to his light hair. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Fantastic! I'm so happy to finally be home!" she declared, sitting next to him and hugging him. A dark haired woman walked in from the kitchen then, holding two plates and setting them in the center of the table. One had pancakes, and the other was filled with sausage and bacon.

"Good morning Izumi." She smiled, before looking over at her son. "And my Kurogané, how did you sleep?"

"I slept very well mommy." The young man said, smiling slightly at her as he took a set across from his sister.

Izayoi sat beside her son, kissing his cheek before she ordered the maid to get their drinks. When everything else was set down they began to eat. "Well your father and I have some excellent news." She giggled, meeting her husband's gaze with her own sparkling jade. "Don't we dear?"

"That we do my darling." Kai said, folding up the newspaper so that she didn't get annoyed with him for reading at the table. "How would you two like to go on vacation?"

Kurogané stilled in cutting up his pancakes. "But…we are on vacation." He said slowly, not liking the foreboding feeling he was getting.

Izayoi laughed, waving off her son. "This isn't vacation Kurogané." She smiled, before sipping her juice. "We're going to Europe!"

"Europe!" Izumi gasped, squealing with excitement. "Are we going to Paris so I can find myself a lover?!"

"No." both Kurogané and Kai said with similar stern looks.

"That is the last thing you need." Kurogané said, Kai nodding in agreement.

The younger woman huffed. "I meant forever! Not just for a fling."

Kai's look didn't let up. "The same principle applies. No boys until after university. Or ever." He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Kurogané looked at his mom. "What part of Europe are we going to?"

"Czech Republic." Izayoi said happily. "We're going to a skiing resort."

"Just us?" he asked, since it sounded almost too good to be true.

Kai almost scoffed, but caught his wife's threatening, yet still smiling gaze. She pressed her hands to her cheeks and shook her head as she sighed contently. "I could never leave the country without my sweet brothers my little Kurogané. So naturally everyone will be coming, aside from grandma and grandpa."

Kurogané grimaced, appearing as if even the thought of spending that much time with his family was painful. "Why? I don't want to spend my summer break with everyone."

"Because with everyone off at college, your mother and some of your aunts feel like the family doesn't spend as much time together as we used to." Kai explained. "Which is true."

"But I'm fine with that…" the younger man grumbled, pushing his pancakes around on his plate.

Izumi huffed, giving her brother a hard look. "Kuro…don't say that. You know that Mori and Ryou are your best friends."

"And I see them _all_ the time." He replied, matching her look.

"But what about spending time with me!" she declared.

Izayoi laughed and waved off her children. "Now, now Izumi…calm down. After all, my sweet Kurogané wouldn't want to make his loving and doting mother sad. Right?" she asked, glancing at her son with a devious yet pathetic look.

Kurogané huffed and crossed his arms. "…no." he said after a few seconds, hating it when she manipulated the situation like that. Just like his grandmother did.

"Then you will come." Izayoi smiled, kissing his cheek before returning to her breakfast.

He pouted about his loss and looked over at her. "I don't have to spend the whole vacation with them, do I?" he asked. "You and Zuzu I don't mind, but the others…" he scrunched up his nose.

Kai frowned. "How come you don't like to spend time with me?"

"Because I think you're weird."

"I love you daddy!" Izumi cheered, smiling over at him.

"I love you too sweetheart, I just wish your brother wasn't so mean all the time." The white haired man said.

Kurogané scoffed and ate a bite of his pancakes. "I'm not mean to mommy." He took a drink of orange juice. "Or Zuzu."

The younger twin scoffed and rolled her eyes. "How about when you always beat the guys up that like me, or tell them I have weird disorders!"

"That is me being an amazing older brother, who protects you from all of the douche bags out there that would only take advantage of you." Kurogané said, reaching over and patting her hand. "You're too trusting Zuzu, your heart would just get broken."

"And we can't have that." Kai nodded, for once him and his son agreeing on something.

Izayoi shook her head, sighing. "You two are idiots." She mumbled.

Kai gave her a sideways glance. "So what does that make your brothers and father?" he arched a brow. "They were worse."

"Did I say they weren't morons? But you should be grateful, had they not been so overprotective, you may have not gotten my first kiss, or my first time." She smirked, meeting her husband's gaze.

He chuckled. "Oh my dear, sweet Izayoi, I am pretty confident in the fact that I would have gotten both either way." he said with a smirk. "Because you were totally in love with me from the minute we met."

She laughed, shaking her head. "You and I seem to remember that differently Mr. Stalker."

"So it seems, Miss Hard-to-Get." He replied.

Kurogané rolled his eyes. "You two are weird." He said, finishing off his breakfast. "So when do we leave for vacation?"

Izayoi's dark smile returned. "That's the best part!" she giggled. "Tomorrow!"

Izumi spit out her orange juice. "Holy crap! I gotta pack!"

"Consuela's going to be busy." Kurogané sighed, rising from the table. "I'm going to go enjoy my solitude while I'll still have some." He said, leaving the room as he took his dishes to the sink. No part of him was looking forward to this family vacation, and he was even more upset that he only got to be home for a day before having to leave again. He should have expected this from his mother, of course, but for her to only give him a day home was just cruel. He walked back to his room and flopped down on the bed, groaning into his pillow. Hopefully it wouldn't be too terrible of a vacation. After all, everything had a silver lining. He just needed to figure out what it was before he was driven crazy by love and sappiness.


	2. Karlovy Vary

**Destination Destiny**

_Chapter Two_

-Karlovy Vary-

"Vaaaacation!" Izumi declared, running down into the lobby from the stairs of the second floor. "This is going to be so fun!" she said, stopping at the bottom as she looked back at her family. She was wearing her winter clothes, like most of her family, with grey warm tights, and a white sweater that stopped just past her rear, with knee high tan uggs.

Izayoi sighed and shook her head. "No need to draw so much attention Izumi, it's not like this is the first time you've ever been to someplace like this." The Uchiha mother glanced around, looking for her brothers. Like most Uchiha, she wore a tight black long sleeved dress with white leggings, and black knee high boots.

"She's just excited dear." Kai chuckled, coming up beside his wife and wrapping his arm around her waist. He was dressed in a tight, dark grey sweater, with black pants. "At least she's not sulking like Kurogané." He said, gesturing to their son, who was standing behind them a ways with his hands in his pockets, looking unimpressed with their surroundings.

`"Kurogané." Izayoi commanded, getting his slight attention. "If you don't stop sulking soon, I'm going to force you into merriment the only way I know how and have little children playing on you as you watch them for other adults." She said, walking off towards the dining hall.

He rolled his eyes and followed her, grabbing his sister's hand as he neared her. "Come on Zuzu. Mom's getting snippy, so we shouldn't dawdle."

The four entered the dining room and looked around before they found the rest of the family sitting at a large table. "Hey everyone." Izayoi waved, smiling when she saw her brothers. She sat down beside Noriaki, one of her older brothers, and smiled. "How are you doing Nori?"

He scoffed, looking perturbed. "I'll be better once Hikari spreads her damn legs and lets me fu-"

"Noriaki!" the white haired woman scolded, glaring at him from her place on his other side. She was a voluptuous woman with bright purple eyes and hair down just past her shoulders. She crossed her arms. "I told you already, not until tonight. You just have to be patient."

A man further down the table scoffed. He looked similar to Izayoi and Noriaki, only his eyes were a deep, forest green. "Noriaki and patience is like oil and water. They just don't mix." He smirked, shaking his head.

"Now sweetie," the beautiful blonde beside him chided. Her smile radiated warmth and she appeared the kindest of them all. Her amber depths shown such warmth they appeared as liquid gold. "You know that everyone has what it takes to be patient."

"Tell that to Nori." Sanosuke said, taking a drink of the water he'd ordered.

"At least Uncle Nori has something to look forward to." Kurogané grumbled, sitting next to his sister.

There was a dark haired boy beside Hikari, with frosted tips. His eyes were a vivid amethyst that shown with interest in his cousin's predicament. "Why don't you just find a girl to amuse yourself with while you're here Kuro?"

The younger man sighed. "It's not like I can just fuck a girl all willy-nilly with my mom here." He said, as if the ebony haired woman couldn't hear him. "Why don't you try it Mori?"

The elder cousin turned a dark red, but before he could answer, his father, Noriaki, started to laugh. "As if my pansy ass son could just find some girl and have sex with her. He doesn't have the balls."

Sakimori looked off, though his blush remained in place. "Dad…"

"Baby, don't be so mean to him. You're going to lower his self-esteem." Hikari said, reaching over and patting her son's hand. "Don't listen to your father sweetie, you could get a girl if you really wanted."

"It's kinda like he doesn't really want to, since he never has." A girl with ebony hair said from beside her brother. She looked a lot like Hikari, only with a smaller, more averaged size chest.

Sakimori huffed, "I could! But…I just haven't met the right one yet."

A brunette across the table laughed. She was sitting between a man who looked extremely like Noriaki and Izayoi, though he held himself in a proper way. "You can't even talk to a girl without stuttering." She snickered.

"Yeah man." Another brunette snickered. His hair hung just over his lighter brown eyes, and even through his winter gear, you could see the defined muscles of his arms. "Not to mention you get this look on your face like you're gonna piss yourself."

"He really does, doesn't he?" a blonde boy laughed from next to his mother. He had her same, golden locks, which were a bit short in the front, getting longer on the sides and back. His smile was like his mother's as well, lighting up his forest green eyes. "Or pass out from the dark red blush on his face."

"I do not!" Sakimori declared.

"Now, now." Kanamé spoke, getting everyone's attention. "Let's all just calm down and have a nice meal together."

An auburn haired woman scoffed, a frown on her harsh but delicate features. Her long straight hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her bangs hanging over her teal eyes. "As if there's such a thing in this family." She said.

"There is." Her husband, a brunette with fuchsia eyes, smiled. "So let's at least try." He said as the waiters brought out platters of pancakes, waffles, bacon, and eggs for the entire table as well as refilling all their drinks. When they left, everyone started to dig in, eating and talking.

Shiori munched on some bacon and looked over at Shusui. "So what are you doing first? I kinda wanna play in the snow."

Shusui smirked. "I'll play with you then." He said, giving her a suggestive look.

She blushed, almost dropping her bacon. "Wh-what?!"

"Yeah!" Sakimori snapped with a small glare. "What?"

"I'm going to play with Shiori in the snow." Shusui said, taking a bite of sausage. "Get your minds out the gutters, geez."

Emiko, a girl that looked similar, yet happier than her mother, Ami, giggled. "Please, we know your mind's _always_ in the gutter Shusui." She said as she spread more syrup over her pancakes. She had short brown hair that went to her shoulders, her bangs clipped off to the right and away from her blue-green eyes.

"Shusui!" Izumi glared. "How come you like Shiori?! There are _way_ prettier Uchihas than her."

Shiori gasped, "I am just as pretty as you Izumi!" the brunette growled.

"You wish!" the elder girl smirked, looking off and running her fingers through her luscious hair. "I have the gorgeous Uchiha black hair…while yours is what? Brown…the color of poo."

"It's not your fault Shiori, its genetics." Kairi said, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. "Zuzu and I just got the better ones from our parents, though…mine are _way_ better than hers." She nodded confidently.

Shiori tried not to laugh. "Are they? Cause' looks like you're swimming in the shallow end of the pool with your small breasts." She smirked, sticking her chest out a bit. "Considering _mine_ are even bigger than yours."

Kairi gasped in offense, but before she could say anything, Shusui held his hand up. "Okay, that's enough." he said. "The reason I like Shiori is because not only is she not a bitch, she actually has some class. I mean just look at the regal tilt of her chin, and the sexy way her neck curves, leading your gaze all the way down to her wonderful, perfect br-" he paused, feeling the threatening aura coming off of Kanamé. He looked forward and cleared his throat. "All in all, she's on the same level of attractiveness as I am, and I think she's perfect."

"Why did we bring this kid?" Kanamé asked, glaring at his siblings.

Shiori simply stared off, with a dark pink on her cheeks. "You're so weird…"

Vitani gave her husband an inquisitive look. "Kanamé…does my neck curve towards my breasts in a sexy way?" she asked. She was a brown haired woman, with aquamarine eyes and a slightly above average chest size.

"Vitani, our daughter is being sexually harassed right in front of us, and you want to talk about how the swell of your breasts bounce every time you take a step and make me want to pin you to the wall?" he demanded with a hard stare.

"Whoa." Izayoi blinked, staring at her brother.

The brunette blushed, not saying another word as she finished her breakfast. Kurogané rolled his eyes as he finished his breakfast, wanting nothing more than to get away from his family. When breakfast began to wind down, he looked to his mother. "We don't have any family activities planned for today…do we?" he asked, almost hesitant of the answer.

"Not until later." She smiled. "So if you want to go and look around then you are more than welcome to do so."

"Bye." He said, getting up from the table and walking away before anyone could say anything else. He decided to look around the hotel a bit, before going down to the lobby to look at the brochures of the featured activities in the area. As he neared the stand of pamphlets, his jade gaze landed on the form of a slender woman looking at one of the pamphlets. She had short black hair, the bangs framing her face longer than the rest of her hair, almost touching her shoulders. She was wearing a tight, grey wool dress. It was long sleeved and had a high collar, stopping after her rear with black tights beneath it.

As he got closer to her he saw that it was one about the nearby ski lodge. He smirked. Perhaps he'd get that distraction Sakimori had been talking about after all, because this woman had an incredible ass, and he could already picture bending her over and taking her from behind. "I hear those classes cost a fortune." He said, getting her attention. "You should just find someone who'll teach you for free."

"Then it's a good thing I don't need any classes." She snapped back without even looking at him.

"So you're an expert?" he wondered, not missing a beat. "Then you must have a skiing partner."

She sighed, and it was obviously annoyed as she turned to face him. "Look, why don't you-" she stopped, her green depths widening slightly when she saw him.

Kurogané arched a brow, trying not to be taken in by her beauty. "Why don't I…what?" he asked, leaning closer to her.

She blinked, staring at him for a bit longer before leaning in closer to him with narrowed eyes. "Wait a second…" she frowned once more. "You really don't recognize me?"

He gave her an odd look. "…should I?" he wondered.

"You're kidding me." she finally fully glared. "God, you are such a pig! Just stay away from me, will you Kurogané!" she yelled in his face, before stomping past him.

Kurogané stared after her, before following her. He honestly had no idea who this woman was. "Wait!" he called out, rushing so that he was in front of her once more. "Who are you, and how do you know who I am?" he asked.

"We had art together…nearly a _week_ ago." She hissed.

His brow furrowed even more. "You're in my class?" he tilted his head to the side. "Really?"

"We've been going to the same college since freshman year, you moron. We also went to primary school together. Are you really that oblivious to the people around you?"

"I…don't really pay that much attention." he admitted, scratching his cheek a bit sheepishly. "I hate people, so…unless I feel they're worth my time, I generally ignore them."

The dark haired girl arched a curious brow, crossing her arms over her chest. She was simply waiting to see if he even realized what he'd said. It seemed he did, because he blinked. "That's not to say that you aren't! I just…" he sighed. "Just tell me your name so that we're on the same page in this conversation."

"No." she said simply, trying to move past him once more, though he stepped in her way again. She tried again, but their game continued for awhile before she finally bubbled over. "Get out of my way!" she yelled, getting the lobby guests' attention.

"Just tell me who you are." Kurogané prompted. "Or at least give me a hint. Come on, for old times' sake." He attempted, trying to smile.

"The old times you can't even remember?" she scoffed.

"…yeah…"

"No." she said simply, crossing her arms.

Just then, a green haired girl ran up. "Viletta!" she called out with a large smile, stopping beside them.

The dark haired woman went wide eyed and clapped her hands over the other one's mouth. "Valencia!"

Kurogané stared at her for a few moments, before his eyes widened. "Viletta?" he asked, seeming completely surprised. "As in Tanaka Viletta?"

The green haired woman seemed confused. "Lettie…why does he know your name?" she whispered a little loudly. Her hair was cut similar to her elder sister's, though it was short all the way around until it reached the right side of her head, where it grew down to her shoulder. She had expressive hazel eyes, and beneath the skinny jeans and knit sweater she had on, she had a slim, yet shapely figure reminiscent of a pixie.

"No reason." She said quickly, taking her sister's wrist. "Let's go Val."

"Wait." Kurogané said once more, holding his hand out to stop their departure. "Why are you being like this? Is it really that big of a deal that I didn't recognize you when I first saw you?"

"Yes." She glared. "We went to school together for nine years and we were really good friends! At least I thought we were…" she grumbled, looking off, a flash of hurt crossing her façade. But when she met his gaze once more, there was nothing but contempt. "But we ended up in the same college, even had English together, and when I went to say hi…you just ignored me. Saying you had better things to do than waste your time with idle chit-chat. You hardly even spared a glance."

"Well…I…" the Uchiha tried, searching for an excuse.

Valencia gasped. "Oh! So you're Kurogané! Lettie told me all about you and how you broke her h-" her words became muffled then as Viletta covered her younger sister's mouth with her hand.

"Just _shut_ it Val." The elder ordered, before they were all distracted.

"Kuro!" a dark haired man called, jogging towards them. Kurogané sighed when his cousin finally reached him, though Sakimori stared over his shoulders. "Where are your friends going?" he asked, since the two girls were now in the elevator, the doors quickly closing.

"They're not really my friends…" Kurogané said. "At least not anymore." He looked at his cousin. "That black haired one was Viletta, you know, that girl I used to be best friends with in primary school?"

Sakimori nodded, smiling. "Oh yeah I remember her. You used to follow her around with flowers, didn't you? Something about it making her laugh. I think my dad made fun of you for it in elementary and you got all weird about being sweet." He said chuckling. "She was so mean to me. She was always stealing my animal crackers…which…you helped with!" he gasped as if just remembering. "You jerk!"

He rolled his eyes. "Big deal, you made it so easy." He smirked, before it fell. "Anyways that girl with her was her little sister I'm assuming…Valencia I think her name is. Apparently Viletta's in my art class, and was in my English class…but you know how I am Mori, I don't pay attention to people unless I think they're important. And I didn't recognize her, and now she's all mad cause' apparently that's a bad thing." He shook his head. "Women."

"But…" his brow furrowed. "That _is_ a bad thing…" he frowned. "I think she really liked you, maybe that's why it's such a big deal?"

"Well being a bitch is not the way to get someone to like you in return." Kurogané said with a nod, crossing his arms. "Not that I want to like her again, I'm just saying."

"Then who cares?" Sakimori shrugged, not seeing the point.

Kurogané shook his head and sighed. "You just don't get it, Mori."

Sakimori blinked, scratching the back of his head. "So you _do_ like her?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe." He shrugged. "It's a very complicated emotion that I'm feeling right now." Suddenly his eyes widened and he gripped the older man by the shoulders. "Do you realize what this means though? Do you?!" Kurogané asked, shaking him slightly. "I have a chance at rekindling our friendship…I can finally associate myself with someone that's not an idiot!"

"Excuse me?!" Sakimori gasped. "I'm not a moron!"

He gave his cousin a look and arched a brow. "That's debatable." He shrugged, releasing him. "As was clearly explained at breakfast, you can't talk to a woman that's not related to you to save your life. At the least you're kind of a freak."

The older man glared at his cousin and dusted himself off, while straightening himself out. "You know what…I'm going to prove all of you wrong and talk to a girl!" he declared, looking around the lobby. Just then, a woman about their age stepped out of the elevator. She was a classy woman, due to the fact she was wearing a designer white sky suit. Her hair was a deep purple that fell around her perfectly, stopping just past her waist. Even in her covered clothing, it was obvious her chest was enormous and her figure was near flawless. She looked around and headed out to the lobby. "There!" he nodded, swallowing to wet his now dry throat.

Sakimori walked forward and stopped in front of the gorgeous woman, "H-Hello." He said loudly enough to be awkward. The woman stopped and gave him an odd look before resting her hand on her hip.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her tone completely arrogant.

"Well…I…just…" he swallowed once more, trying to keep eye contact.

She rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "I do not have time for games about how my beauty is so mind blowing you cannot speak." She huffed, shaking her head and leaving a defeated Sakimori behind.

Kurogané walked up and placed his hand on Sakimori's shoulder. "Yeah…you sure proved me wrong." He snickered. "Though she was a bit of a bitch. Even if you'd been able to talk to her, she'd have walked all over you."

"She…she was so mean." Sakimori sniffed, trying to appear strong, though he felt completely disheartened.

"I know buddy." He said, patting his shoulder. "I know. Just don't even think about it. Next time you wanna talk to a woman, make sure she looks like a nice person."

He nodded. "Yeah, you're right." he sighed. "You wanna go check out which slopes you want to do tomorrow?"

"Might as well, otherwise I'll walk around bored for the rest of the day." Kurogané said as they walked off. "Do you know what the family activity later today is?"

"Nope." He sighed. "But I'm sure it will be weird and family bonding."

"That's a given." The younger man nodded. "It's probably something my mom came up with too, so I have to pretend to like it lest I hurt her feelings."

Sakimori chuckled. "You're mom's so emotional."

"Yup." He agreed as they continued on their way. He knew he needed to focus on making his mother happy and 'participating' in the family stuff, but all he could think about was Viletta, and how beautiful she'd gotten. He felt bad for not recognizing her and ignoring her when she'd tried to speak to him, but what did she expect? It's not like he'd been an outgoing, observant guy his entire life. He sighed, only half listening to what Sakimori was telling him as he pondered what he could do to rectify the situation. Because by the end of his vacation, he wanted Viletta to smile at him the way she used to.


End file.
